wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
When Chuck's Mom Is Away.../Transcript
Narrator: In the basement lair of chuck, the evil...Ok, what's going on? Chuck: Heh heh. Narrator: Oh... Chuck: shh, shh. shh. Chuck's Mother: Bye, chucky-poo. Chuck: Bye, ma! Chuck's Mother: Make sure you do all your chores. I want this place immaculate by the time I get back. Chuck: Ok, ma. Chuck's Mother: And don't have any of your reckless friends over. Chuck: Right, ma. Chuck's Mother: I'll be back around 6:00. bye! Chuck: (Chuckles) YA-HOO! Home alone all day! Time to get a little-- oh, what was the word?-- Narrator: Reckless? 00:00:52 Yeah! 00:00:57 hard rock music crash off music ooh, that was getting a little loud. 00:01:07 rings hello. 00:01:10 Hey, chuckles. two brains here. 00:01:12 Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to help me with a crime, a grilled-cheese sandwich type of crime today. 00:01:19 Oh, um, that sounds nice, but I can't. 00:01:22 My mom's out of town for the day, .. 00:01:26 Ooh! I'll be right over. 00:01:28 tone no. you can't. wait. 00:01:31 honks chucky baby! listen, no. 00:01:38 I'm not supposed to-- you know what that means, hmm? 00:01:42 That I'm gonna keep it nice and immaculate and wait for my mommy to come home. 00:01:47 it means that while my lair is being repainted, I move into your house. 00:01:53 I don't think my mom-- oh, come on, chuck! 00:01:56 The painters said they'd be finished in no time. 00:01:59 What could possibly happen? 00:02:01 You have a lovely home. 00:02:02 Narrator: Meanwhile across town, an eerily similar scene is playing out. 00:02:08 Oh, come on. let's go! 00:02:10 Wordgirl-a-palooza is about to start. 00:02:12 I don't want to miss anything. 00:02:14 Ok, becky, this is a big step-- leaving you all alone all day without a sitter. 00:02:17 Are you sure you're gonna be ok? 00:02:19 Softly I've battled giant robots. 00:02:21 I think I can handle this. 00:02:22 What's that? 00:02:23 Oh! uh, I said we'll be fine. 00:02:24 well, if anything should happen, you know how to reach us. 00:02:27 Becky: Telephone. 00:02:29 Right. and if the phone system fails? 00:02:31 Smoke signal. 00:02:32 No! light beacon first, then smoke signal. 00:02:34 Becky: Right. 00:02:35 We can't go. 00:02:36 Becky doesn't understand our emergency communication protocol yet. 00:02:38 sighs heavily mom, dad, can we go? 00:02:41 Don't worry, dad. 00:02:42 Mom: You sure you don't want to come with us, becky? 00:02:45 Nah. 00:02:46 Going would be reckless, bob. 00:02:47 Someone might recognize us. 00:02:49 I'll be in the car. 00:02:50 we'll call you later to check in. 00:02:54 Dad: Every 3 hours on the hour. 00:02:59 Dad: there's a massive power surge and the freezer goes into overdrive, kick-starting then a giant horde of karate penguins what do you do? 00:03:10 Mom:: dad! 00:03:11 I'll call you in 3 hours. 00:03:16 sighs well, huggy, we have the house all to ourselves. 00:03:20 ringing oh, man! that's the grocery store. 00:03:24 Looks like our relaxing day at home will have to wait. 00:03:27 Word up! 00:03:29 Hold it right there--oh. 00:03:32 You just missed him. 00:03:33 Uh, which villain was it? 00:03:34 The guy with two brains who's got a thing for cheese. 00:03:37 Dr. two brains! 00:03:39 If you say so. aw. 00:03:40 I just got the cheese section cleaned up, too. 00:03:43 It was immaculate. now it's nonexistent. 00:03:46 Well, don't worry. we'll catch him. 00:03:48 Chatters we'll surprise two brains at his lair. 00:03:54 Ha! now I got you. 00:03:55 Hold it right there-- oh, no. not here either. 00:03:59 H-have you guys seen dr. two brains? 00:04:01 What's he look like? 00:04:02 Uh, tall guy, white hair. has two brains. 00:04:05 Woman: Yeah. that's the guy that hired us. 00:04:08 We haven't seen him since this morning. 00:04:11 beeping oh, no. that's the alarm I set. 00:04:13 we have to get home. 00:04:16 Come on, huggy! 00:04:17 Woman: What just happened? 00:04:19 Mm! chucky baby, you should have been there. 00:04:23 Bang. we were in, bang. we were out. 00:04:25 Wordgirl didn't even come close to catching us. 00:04:28 Cackling oh! chew with your mouth closed, please. 00:04:33 You know, chucky, you need to get out more. 00:04:35 You need to live a little. 00:04:37 You need to do something reckless. 00:04:39 Grr! I do reckless things all the time. 00:04:43 I'm a dangerous super criminal, remember? 00:04:46 I need this place immaculate before my mommy gets home. 00:04:52 rings aah! what? what's going on? 00:04:57 I ran into a couple of friends on my way back. 00:05:00 Come on in, folks. 00:05:01 Come on, chuck. move aside. 00:05:03 rings heavily ahem. hello? 00:05:07 any leaking pipes, exploding flower pots, alien invasions? 00:05:11 .. 00:05:13 Softly for the most part. 00:05:15 That's my girl! got to go. 00:05:16 Wordgirl-a-palooza is in full swing. 00:05:18 Talk to you in 3 hours. 00:05:20 Bye, dad. 3 hours. 00:05:21 Bye, dad. 00:05:21 Ok, so we have 2 hours, 59 minutes before my dad calls again. 00:05:25 Ready to take two brains down? 00:05:27 weakly no, you can't just stay here and answer the phone. 00:05:31 two brains, where would you hang out while your lair was being painted? 00:05:38 Ala WordGirl: let's go stop-- lady redundant woman? 00:05:44 So, lady redundant woman-- women, rather-- thought you could-- phone rings ooh, hold that thought. 00:05:50 Hola. bienvenue. what's shaking? 00:05:53 groans uh-huh? 00:05:55 Yeah. I'll take a look. 00:05:57 Is this going to take-- wordgirl--excuse me--does this look too pink to you? 00:06:01 No such thing as too pink, ok? 00:06:02 Lady Redundant Woman: Agreed. 00:06:04 On board. right on, sister. it's a go! than. 00:06:08 Ok, then from the top. 00:06:09 So, lady redundant woman, thought you could-- approaching hey! come on, huggy. oh, boy. 00:06:16 Narrator: all of wordgirl's greatest foes are recklessly running rampant throughout the city. 00:06:22 Well, most of them. 00:06:25 What is wordgirl going to do? 00:06:27 I'll tell you what I'm going to do. 00:06:28 I'm going to-- beeping run and answer a very important phone call. 00:06:33 rings hello! I'm here. I'm here! hello! 00:06:36 Honey, the phone rang twice. 00:06:37 I was ready to call the fire department and the police and a special force of trained commandos that I saw delta something-- I know-- still immaculate. 00:06:48 .? 00:06:51 Clean, spotless, not a speck of dirt anywhere. 00:06:53 Dad: That's right. 00:06:54 So how's the wordgirl-a-palooza going? Mr: Botsford: Oh, great. TJ is having a blast. WordGirl: Yeah. uh-huh. Mr. Botsford: (Looks back) ''TJ? Ooh! I have to go. ''(Hangs up call and runs to go get TJ who may have gone way to far.) TJ! Wordgirl: Back to work. come on, huggy. We'll try the butcher's hideout first. 00:07:07 I cannot catch a break today. 00:07:11 You guys again. 00:07:13 Hey. 00:07:14 Man, you guys work quick. 00:07:15 What is this, like your fourth villain's lair today? 00:07:17 I guess every super villain in the city needed their place painted today. 00:07:22 Yeah. mr. big, dr. two brains, tobey, ms. Question, lady something something-- how about the whammer, the coach, chuck? 00:07:31 Yes. yes. no. chuck? 00:07:35 Yeah, a big guy. has a sandwich for a head. 00:07:36 No. doesn't sound familiar. 00:07:40 Hmm. you know what I'm thinking? 00:07:42 Aha. exactly. 00:07:43 Come on, huggy! (At Chuck's house, Chuck cannot handle the very ill-behaved villains all by himself, they played loud music, watched TV, and spilled food and drinks on the floor.) Chuck:playing No! Please don't touch that!--could you please take your feet off the-- OH! THAT'S NOT OKAY! who spilled juice on the rug?! (Nervous) Ooh!.. ma's gonna be mad!... Dr. Two Brains: Oh, that's my roommate chuck. a little uptight. Lady Redundant Woman: Mm-hmm. Dr. Two Brains: Well, I'd love to take you and your 12 duplicates out for dinner. Lady Redundant Woman: You got it! (Then WordGirl lands outside of Chuck's house, Two Brains drops his cheese snack in shock.) Dr Two Brains: (gasps) No! curses, it's WordGirl. gasp, needle scratches on record She's at the door!... Everyone hide!... (Two Brains runs into the screen and makes it go black) Chuck, get rid of her!... Chuck: Oh, ok... Chuck: Oh, uh, h-hi, wordgirl. 00:08:15 What brings you to this neighborhood? 00:08:17 A hunch. 00:08:18 Your posture looks ok to me. 00:08:20 Not that kind of hunch. 00:08:21 That was funny, right? 00:08:23 May I come in? uh, no. 00:08:24 No. ahem! my mom's not home. 00:08:28 And she said that I can't have any friends over who are--oh, what's the word? 00:08:34 " reckless? 00:08:38 Oh, yeah. yeah. yeah. reckless. thanks. 00:08:39 it means unnecessarily doing something that you know is dangerous. 00:08:44 Like having a house full of super villains would be extremely reckless. 00:08:49 How did you know? 00:08:50 Oh, come on. dr. two brains, rope guy. 00:08:53 Hey, butcher. tobey's right there. 00:08:54 Lady redundant woman, lady redundant woman, lady redundant woman. 00:08:58 Seriously, who taught you guys how to hide? 00:09:01 All right. all right. 00:09:02 You got us, but now you've got a different problem, Wordgirl. 00:09:06 .. 00:09:07 Uh, lots of us but only one of you. 00:09:10 sinisterly WordGirl: (Nervously) Yup... You know, we should go... (Villains began to corner and fight over the trapped helpless WordGirl and Huggy.) Narrator: (Frantic) What will our hero do?!?! WordGirl: (Frantic) I don't know!!! Narrator: (Scene shows an evil grinning Chuck) And what will chuck do once this enormous battle is over?! Chuck: Wait! wait, what? Narrator: Well, you know this battle is going to ABSOLUTELY destroy your mom's house! Chuck: (Comes to realization) No, I didn't know that! (To the other villains) wait. wait! (Runs in front of Wordgirl) You can't fight in here! you have to take it outside. Better yet, you have to take it down the street! Dr: Two-Brains: Sorry, chucky boy. she's here and we're here. It's go time. hyah! (Chuck, now very upset that Dr Two Brains and the other villains are very disobedient, start shooting his condiment ray everywhere.) Dr. Two-Brains: Ooh. Hey, what gives? Whose side are you on? Chuck: I'm on my house's side! (Mustard covers screen) YYEEEAAHH!.... (when the mustard slides off with every villain enveloped, but the house is in a ketchup and relish mess.) Wordgirl: Wow. Chuck: Oh, uh, wordgirl? 00:09:56 Shoot. 00:09:57 Well, my mom's going to be home from the wordgirl-a-palooza in 18 minutes. 00:10:01 Really? 00:10:01 thinks you have spunk. 00:10:04 I hate spunk. 00:10:05 that means we have to be home in 18 minutes, too. 00:10:08 So I was wondering if you could help me make the place immaculate. 00:10:12 WordGirl: Sure. there you go. anything else? 00:10:16 Uh, where are the-- mustardized criminals? prison. 00:10:19 tell your mom I said hi. 00:10:25 You want me to call you a cab or something? 00:10:31 Hi, becky. 00:10:32 ♪♪ Do doo do ♪♪ 00:10:33 how was-- Mom: Where's bob? 00:10:36 Ohh. 00:10:39 Mr.Botsford: So, bob, sometimes I envy your mysterious life full of taxicabs and secret rendezvous. 00:10:46 Oh, sorry. Narrator: And so once again, wordgirl, with a little help from me, has put an end to the reckless behavior of these criminals and made chuck the evil sandwich making guy's house immaculate again. 00:10:57 Join us again next time for another sweet adventure of "wordgirl"! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes